Tales of Promesa
by Summonearth
Summary: Random story that I want to put up, but since I can't find a appropriate category for it I put it here. I am bad at summaries so I am not going to put up one. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!
1. Background Information

Tales of Promesa

RPG of THE Meaning of a Promise

Terms and Items

_Info: Just some background information and terms and stuff to explain the story a little bit more. It is not complete, but I thought I should put it up. _

Promesa- The main setting of the game and it is divided into four regions. The first region is known as Terra, ground level of the world where descendents and recent people that have no wings, exiles or criminals that were banished from the second level known as the Floating Islands, only those with wings or have certain privileges can live or even go there. The Third region is the Spirit Plane where the spirits that provide order and energy to the world. The Final region is known as the Plane of the Dead where those who die go after death. There believed to be a fifth region where the creator goddess now sleeps. Each region is unique and has different climates, creatures, etc with a governing spirit maintaining order and balance. The land is also inhabited by other humanoid creatures, the Summoners, Fae and the Mantakes.

Terra- The ground level of the world where descendents and recent people that have no wings, exiles or criminals that were banished from the second regions. It was said before the goddess fell into a deep sleep, she ordered the people who have these certain traits to be banished to Terra in order to maintain balance and harmony. The people are looked down upon by those of the Floating Region as they believed they are imperfect or worthless. Those who have been banished, criminals or exiled will have their wings sealed away in order to make sure they don't return to the islands and in order to summon them is strong force of will with bad consequences. People band together to build villages, towns and cities in order to survive and build some kind of order. The place has no central government after the Kingdom of Terra was wiped out by the House of Hodin though officials from the Floating Islands do maintain some order there through special portals that tied there and traders along with tourists.

Floating Island- Second Region where those who have wings or have certain privileges dwell. The place is literally floating islands in the sky maintain by the crystals that were the gift of the goddess. It was consider a crime to destroy or remove the Crystals from its alter as it cause the destruction of the island and cause it to fall back to Terra, causing havoc and the person who did it and if they survive will be banished regardless of who they are. There are big islands where people live with smaller islands for recreation or playgrounds for children use. Each major island is ruled by a Fate, a noble who rules the Islands. Wings are considered necessary for life as it not only displays your rank, but a mode of transportations, those without wings can't live a normal life in the islands. Life in the islands is considered much more better then Terra's though they have their share of monsters and troubles it is not as severe.

Spirit Plane- Is where the spirits dwell and they maintain order and energy to the world. They follow the word of the goddess and make sure her laws are upholding though a majority are questioning her words. They can form pacts to people so they can be summoned if they made a Promise which is use of their power. Once the Promise is fulfill, the person dies, or the promise isn't fulfilled or broken, the spirits will break the pact and can't be summon anymore. They can bend the rules if they wished and could only be summon by those of the Summoner's Tribe.

Plane of Dead- The Plane where those who dies go to. The dead are maintained in a dream where they can be happy and be at peace for eternity. Though not all those who die don't always enter the plane if they have something that keeps them with the living like a pact or unfinished business. Those who have been living in Terra can be reincarnated so they can start over their life if they choose. Only rarely that those who die can be brought back to life through intervention of a spirit or use of a forbidden ritual.

?- A plane this said where the creator goddess sleeps within a crystal. The plane is considered unreachable by mortal ways and only spirits can dare entered this sacred place. It is consider a place of tranquility and those who dare entered will be besieged by monsters that guard this place. Also there is a special tree there that each living being is represented by a leaf on the tree.

Wings of Light- Wings that can come in different sizes and appearances and consider important to have in order to live in the Floating Islands. The size and appearance shows what class of life you are in. Even though size doesn't matter of how you can fly the bigger and brighter the colors are, the higher class you are. Wings are used to fly between islands and to display rank. There are some who aren't born with wings who are considered the Wingless and those are taken to live in Terra. Those who committed crimes, exiled or banished, they will be sent to Terra and have their wings sealed away to make sure they won't go back to the Floating Islands unless otherwise. They can summon their wings through force of will, but it can cause dire consequences if use carefully like energy drain and maybe even death. Wings are considering a gift from the goddess and are given high regard. A child first display wings when they are one years old though there are cases when wings are displayed later if a winged person mates with a wingless person or some other complications though the age limit is five, if by then they don't display, they will be checked by a specialist and then if they are Wingless they are banished to Terra. They can summon out at will and make them disappeared when not needed. When wings are displayed, it gives a power boost to the person. Wings can be actually "stolen" though the process can be fatal to the owner of the wings if not doing the right process and can be attached to another person though the wings won't be as effective.

Wingless- Those who are born without wings and are banished to Terra the moment they are found out to have no wings. There is no exact cause of why people are born without their wings. They are those who have don't display their wings at ages one through five and are checked by a specialists. They are regarded not worthy to live in Floating Islands. Only those who are hired by those of the Floating Islands or have certain privileges are allow to go to the Floating Islands. Those who have their wings sealed away are usually called wingless, but they aren't Wingless as they still have their wings just that they can't summon them as freely as those who live on the Floating Islands. They will have their memories sealed in order make the transitions to Terra both easier for both sides leaving behind only knowing something is missing. Some Wingless are hidden so they won't have to be abandoned in Terra. Like the Others they can return to the Floating islands if they are hired by someone who lives or work on the Floating Islands. If a child that is born on Terra has Wings, then that child is given a choice to either stay in Terra or move to the Floating Islands.

Others- Those who are criminals, banished or exiled of the Floating Islands. They will have their wings sealed away so they won't go back up. It is rare for those that are exiled to return back to live in the Floating Islands and have their wings restored. Like the Wingless they can return to Floating Islands if they are hired by someone who lives or works on the Floating Islands.

Promise- A sacred agreement in the lands of Promesa and well regarded in the world. It is consider a natural law to always keep your promises unless something happens that it has to be broken or can't be fulfilled. A Promise is also the only way to borrow a spirit's powers. A person always makes a Promise before becoming a lord or ruler. The world makes a Promise to the Goddess to fulfill her rules and words if not she will bring her wrath down upon the world. Making a Promise varies, ranging from beings friends forever to protecting something to not rage war with each other. Consequences of breaking a Promise vary like a person could lose the trust of a person or death of one of the parties.

Crystals- Powerful objects that make the Islands stay afloat and provide some protection from monsters. They can be found in both Terra and the Floating Islands. The Crystals are consider necessary for life and when used, their power is extraordinary. This is also a gift from the goddess. Crystals can be use for anything and not all of them are actually good thus thoroughly regulated to make sure nobody uses their power for evil though some mange to slip through the system. Crystals can take on different sizes and appearances and some have grown sentimental. The creator goddess sleeps in a crystal. A person can embed a crystal shard inside their body and it acts like the same function as Bohdi Blastia, capacity core and Exspheres (Power-ups and holding of skills).

Crystal Shards- Shards of crystals that act like a power-ups and holding of skills embed in your body. They are used mostly by those in Terra since they can't use their wings for power-ups. Their can be multiple shards in a person and certain shards can grant special powers to the users in exchange for life-force. These crystal shards glow when used. The technique to put crystals shards below the skin is painless though it is hard to retrieve a crystal shard once it is under the skin.

Seer Crystal- A special crystal that the goddess created to record all of the events of the world, so when she awakens every five hundred years that she can see how the world fair when she was asleep to judge them. Depending on what happened, she would weigh every action, event and choice. If the Good outweighs the bad, she would grant Promesa a gift if the opposite is true, then she takes away a gift.

Promise Crystal- A small crystal that is formed after a promise made is made and possess a strong glow. The crystal could also be use as a communicating device for each party. A crystal is also formed when a person forms a pact with the spirits. In strange cases if one of the parties is dead, they can still communicate through the crystal and even in rarer cases help the surviving party or parties. The crystal will stop glowing after one or all parties are dead depending on the promise, the promise is fulfilled or the promise is simply broken.

Destruction Crystal- A sentimental crystal that has the power to destroy and create anything. Its power is endless and dangerous, making even the goddess cautious about its power. It was given as a gift to the royal family of Terra and they had guarded it for generations before it was stolen by the House of Hodin which eventually led to a destructive war. The Goddess in retaliation destroyed the House, with most of its descendents executed and gave it to the House of Cremia as they promise her to not use its power for evil. It was once again stolen and passed through groups when it finally was taken by Selenia. It was said that the Great Hero Yusei used the crystal to help those around him and it is the only one known in history other then the goddess who can use its power peacefully and wisely.

Goddess Promise- A Sacred Promise that the world formed with the Creator Goddess. Exchange for protection and continuation of her gifts, the people will worship her and respect her laws. They also should not war with each other as she wants to maintain peace, harmony and balance.

Light- It is the soul of a sentimental crystal. The light makes the crystal have memories, emotions, thinking and reaction to its environment like the Seer Crystal and the Crystal of Destruction.

Summoners- People who can summon and communicate with the spirits. They are only the one who can summon by using a natural process. Summoners possess tribal tattoos on their bodies which are used to summon their magic. They live on the wild side of life and would have gone naked. They are known to be very secretive and known much lore about the land.

Mantakes- Plant like creatures that have been here since the first plants that appeared on Promesa. They live in a simple and long life possessing much lore and history. They only reside in the Ancient Forests of Terra and the Floating Islands.

Shadows- Nicknames to the ninja assassins that lurk in the night. They are specialized in assassinations, info-gathering, kidnapping, stealing and sneaking around places like the shadows. They are also known to be masters of disguise and can hide in plain view. They don't show any loyalty to anyone, not even among themselves. They follow Five rules, "Get the job done until you depart the land, don't tell anyone, don't trust anyone, Make any debt be repaid and don't let yourself be caught." Some Shadow does their jobs because they want to do it because it was for fun, the need for money, a sense of duty or a pay of debt. They are shunned, but are well respected for their precision and skill. They are characterized for their dark hair, fair skin and red eyes. Master Elm used to be a famous assassin from this Clan, but gave it up after meeting his wife and dyed his hair to brown.

Sorceress Ring- A Special Ring that was granted to the church and is past down to the high priestesses of the church. The ring can do variety of things depending on what crystal is interacting with it.

Fae- Names of the Dragons that directly served the goddess along with the spirits though they are a lower rank then the spirits. They take on human forms to observe the world and some known to actually mate with humans. They are mysterious beings with immense knowledge and much of their history isn't known though some would think they should guard the Destruction Crystal since they are the second closest race to the Goddess.

The Church- With no specific name, it is the main religion in Promesa. It calls for everyone to follow the goddess's laws and words and executes those words and laws. They don't care if a person is residing in Terra and Floating Islands. Though it has bands the Others and the Wingless from living in the Floating Islands to live in Terra, they helped them as best as they can.

Kingdom of Terra- A kingdom that was formed to help governed those who live in Terra by the Great Hero Yusei. It was consider a peaceful kingdom and managed to maintain a delicate relationship with the Floating Islands. They have guarded the Crystal of Destruction for generations and the royal family is the only humans that the crystal trusts thus the only people that is will allow to use its full power. The kingdom was wiped out though by the House of Hodin who was extremely racist towards the Terrans and wanted the Crystal of Destruction for themselves. It was thought that the whole royal family was wiped out though there were rumors that a royal princess managed to escape the execution and her descendents might be still alive. The symbol of the royal family two dragons holding together by the tails in a circle. It is usually found on things related to the Royal Family.

House of Cremia- The most influential house in the Floating Islands. It is currently led by Fate Hema until recently when Rafael takes his father's place and they are sworn protectors of the Crystal of Destruction after the Destruction of the Terra Kingdom until it was stolen. They also show the most respect to the people that live in Terra and hire many to do their jobs. They also own and sponsor an orphanage that housed both wing and wingless children. This is where Reyson story start.

Eserme- A organization started by Cid's great-great-grandfather and was named after his wife. Its purpose was to help the people of Terra, people who just arrive on Terra and the main channel to get jobs up in the Floating Islands. The organization is neutral on the struggle of Terra and Floating Islands.

Freedom for the Land (FFL) - An organization that sought to have Terra and Floating Islands equal. They want Terra to be more respected and everyone have access to both places freely. It is led by a mysterious woman who is known as Lady. They dislike how those of Terra are treated and the wingless that are banished because of they have no wings. They disliked how the laws of the Goddess is followed to the book without any flexibility or thought to those laws and wished to free the world from the Goddess's influence making them an enemy to the Church. They opposed WSO and the Church.

World Salvation Organization (WSO) - They opposed the FFL and maintained order in Promesa along with the Church. They believe that people of the Floating Islands and people of Terra should remain separate and maintained the laws and words of the Goddess. They look down on the people of Terra and highly disapproved those who support them and wished for equality.

The Bell of Silence- Before she went to sleep, the goddess is said to give the first pope a bell. She tells him that the bell is special and it would only ring when the goddess is coming. The bell is held in the main church's bell tower with a smaller bell below it to signal religious ceremonies and marriages.

Rose Garden and the Rose Clock - It was a special garden that grew in what was left of the Royal Castle of Terra. It was full of beautiful roses of different sizes, shapes and colors. It is also home to the Rose Clock that stopped working after the Massacre of the Royal Family. The Rose Garden still grows despite nobody tending it now by now. Scientists are baffled on how these roses still grow despite the harsh environment of the Kala Wasteland and nobody tending it.

The Naming Tradition of the Terran Royal Family- It started with Yusei's wife, Kalayasia, who named their first daughter Kalayasia also. It since became a tradition to name the first daughter Kalayasia though they would usually be called by their second name.

Main Characters

Reyson- A eighteen year old boy and the main male protagonist of the game. An orphan and was raised by the orphanage of House of Cremia after he was abandoned there. He befriended the twins Alice and Selenia, with Selenia who he eventually develops a small crush on, and the heir to the house of Cremia, Rafael, along with other friends in the orphanage and they hang out with each other a lot promising to always help and protect each other and be friends with each other forever. He possessed mysterious powers as a crystal is embed in his cheek on the right side though he had no clue how it got there and he is over cautious of using those powers. Everything changed when he used his powers and accidentally destroyed the crystal that support this Floating Island, causing it to fall to Earth, killing the Lady of Cremia, Alice and almost all of the children in the orphanage. He was extremely disheartened and the Fate who was forced to follow the rules exiled Reyson to Terra, sealing away his wings. He was eventually taken in by Master Elm who was looking for a successor as he works for Eserme and began working there. Reyson then eventually refuse his powers as he afraid to cause another disaster and became very reluctant to make any Promises as he afraid that he won't able to keep that promise and was also very reluctant to form close bonds. He is now a sarcastic and serious young man, but he is still kind, but rarely shows it or rarely acknowledges it.

Selenia- A seventeen year old girl and the main female protagonist of the game. She is the identical twin sister of Alice and lost her parents when she was pursued by the FFL. After the death of her twin sister, her parents descended upon Terra in order to start over and help the people of Terra. She joined the organization when she founds its ideals promising, not knowing its dark intentions, but she rejected it after discovering the truth of the organization wiliness to kill anybody that got in its way and stole the Crystal of Destruction in order for its power not be used for evil. She was chased by the FFL and her parents were killed trying to protect her. She eventually arrived at Eserme where she hired Reyson and his master Elm as bodyguards. She didn't tell them why she is chased until one of the FFL members told them. She is the main healer in the group supplemented by light magic fighting with books. The crystal shard on the back of her right hand able her to get visions of what to come, though aren't always clear, and help her sense danger. She seems to hide some kind of secret that she doesn't want to tell anyone and it is connected with her sister.

Master Elm- a Forty-five year old man and a master swordsman who acts as the mentor of the group. He took in Reyson as a student as he saw his potential and respects Reyson past and leave the subject alone. He started working at Eserme ten years and worked hard there in order to help the people of Terra. It is unknown what his past before joining Eserme was, but there were rumors he was the most famous assassin of the Shadows Clan, Black Night, as noted by his sword style and skill with amazing and deadly accuracy along with red eyes and fair skin. Somewhere along the way, he acquires the Sorceress Ring who he receives from his deceased wife for good luck and protection. His crystal shard is the only one that its location unknown and also the only one that isn't special as he wants to rely on his own strength.

Dream- A powerful and intelligent mage that used to be part of the Church, but left as the Church focus more on healing and light magic instead of other areas of magic. She loves to research and always has a nose in her book, giving her vast knowledge. She has fallen favor with her parents as they disapproved her area of career and her leaving the Church clergy. She is considered conceited, boastful and somewhat snobby. She is from a rich noble family and hires Reyson and Master Elm, dragging Selenia along, up to the Floating Islands to help guard Rafael who is having his official coming-of-age ceremony as she wants more help in all areas of battle. She fights with rods and powerful magic arts of all elements. Her crystal shard on the back of her neck gives her the ability to slightly control time, slowing time and temporarily stopping time.

Rafael- The heir to the House of Cremia and use to be best friends with Reyson. He regarded Reyson as a younger brother and they hanged out a lot, but after the incident that claimed his mother and his other friends their friendship fell apart. Rafael is rather cold to Reyson, blaming him for the death of everyone and wished to not get involved for him. It is eventually revealed that Rafael had carried the guilt for many years, as he realizes the importance of the crystal after it was too late. Thus though he hates Reyson, he also hates himself for not preventing that disaster. Like his father, he shows sympathy towards those of Terra and continues his father's work after his father became too ill to continue ruling. He fights with a Double blade sword and fights with dark magic. His crystal shard is on the left side of his cheek, giving him the power of teleporting to short and medium distances.

Koko- A summoner of the Summoner's Tribe and the wildest and the comic relief member of the group. She speaks very bad grammar and common language, making the group either hard to understand her or constantly correct her speech. She is considered scandalous and very naïve, jumping all over the place in the most inappropriate time. She is a very good tracker and can communicate with animals. She fights with spears and summons along with attack magic. She also knows some attack magic. Her crystal shard is in her forehead, giving the power to able to communicate and understand any language of any creature or spirit.

Layle- A free lancer, mercenary man who is an individual, doing whatever he wants whenever he wants. He is also a good mechanic and loves treasure hunting with his partner Belle. His carefree attitude is just as annoying to the group as Koko, but he can be serious when needed. He is also known to be a flirt and Belle constantly kicks him order him to be serious. He fights with martial arts and chi healing magic. His crystal shard on his arm gives him a power of telekinesis, able to move anything and carry things depending on the objects size and weight. He is able to use his powers to defy gravity and boost his athletic skills.

Myrrh- A mysterious little girl that is part of the Fae tribe and the youngest member. Despite her young appearance, she is actually near hundred years old and possesses amazing power. She can sense when something is wrong and it really hard to lie to her as she can see right you. Myrrh sounds emotionless as she mentions she has been asleep for a long time and thus she doesn't know how to react around people. When she goes into battle, she transform into her dragon form and fights with her claws and body. If they are in an area where she wished to not show her true form, she fights with a stick. She also knows some attack and supportive magic. Her crystal shard in her neck at the front gives her the power to freely change from her human form to dragon form and back.

Supporting Characters

Ashurana- The goddess that created Promesa and the protector of the world. She created everything and the spirits and the Fae are her closest servants. She is asleep every five-hundred years within a crystal and wake up for seven days to judge Promesa, depending on the actions of the creatures as a whole she would either grant or take away gifts along with punish any wrongdoers and eventually will fall asleep again for another five hundred years inside her crystal.

Fate Hema- The Fate of House of Cremia and the father of Rafael. He is kind man who takes care of everyone, Terran and those from the Floating Island. After the death of his wife and the loss of so many lives along with banishing Reyson who he regarded as a son, he wasn't the same ever since. He has recently fallen ill and thus his son has to take over his duties as the head of House of Cremia.

The Hero Yusei- The first king of the Kingdom of Terra and promised the Crystal of Destruction for its protection. According to history, he was peasant in what was now the Wasteland. He is said to be aloof, but possess a heart of gold. The goddess chose him to battle the God of Destruction and sealed him in the Crystal, becoming the Crystal of Destruction. He was crowned king of the Land of Terra and him and is descendents are the only one who can use all of the Crystal of Destruction powers.

Princess Minerva- The youngest princess of the royal family of Terra and is presumed to have survive the massacre of her family. Like the rest of her family, she is descended from the Hero Yusei. Like the rest of those of her royal line, the Crystal of Destruction will trust her and she would able to utilize its full power. She was considered a promising girl blessed with beauty, kindness, personality and intelligence. It was rumored that she was in love with one of the knights and it was thought that the knight saved her as both of their bodies were never found after the massacre.

Belle- Layle's carefree partner in treasure hunting. She temporarily travels with the group despite possessing minimal fighting skills with knives. She is known to have a temper, constantly kicking Layle in order to get her point across to him. She seems to have a slight crush on Layle as she is jealous when he flirts with other girls.

Kerri- A young woman who was in the same orphanage as Reyson.

Orphanage kids- The kids who live at the same orphanage as Reyson. They come in various sizes, appearances and personalities. They are a tight-knit group and are known to have a lot of fun thanks to the House of Cremia, which build and administers the orphanage. Almost all of them were killed during the destruction of the Recreation Island with Kerri and Derek along with few others surviving barely.

Antagonists

FFL

Lady- A mysterious woman and is the current leader of FFL. Her past is unknown and nobody knows her real name. It is thought that it was her doing that caused the mysterious death of the pervious leaders which able her to rise in the ranks quickly. She possesses a harsh and somewhat sadist attitude though she can be kind and thoughtful though it doesn't happen that often. She seems to know Reyson. She is said to be a master in fighting in both physical and Magic.

Pepper- One of the commanders of FFL and is usually with her partner Salt. She possesses a bright, naive and peppy attitude. She seems flighty and very airheaded. She is mostly a support unit, supporting her partners with buffing, debuffing and healing magic with use of light magic.

Salt- One of the commanders of FFL and is usually with his partner Pepper. Unlike his partner, he is more serious and quieter type. He is a powerful attack mage with mastery of all elements except for Light.

Jaffar- A former member of the Shadow Clan who joins the organization for his own mysterious reasons. He is consider deadly, with the blade unseen and is very quick in his killing.

Norne- One of the commanders of FFL and is the leader of division of those who not know the FFL true plans. She is calm and kind, but will go right down to business when needed. She is consider one of the best archers in the world, rarely missing a shot.

WSO

Commander Ares- The commander of the armed forces of WSO.

Masked Swordsman- A masked swordsman who acts somewhat like a rival to Reyson. He is considered strong and deadly with the blade, specializing in quick thrusts and cuts. No one has seen his true face it is always have been cover with his mask. He is revealed to be a member of the WSO though he sometimes acts on his own agenda. He seems to recognize Reyson.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of Promesa

_The meaning of a promise_

"What a nice day out!" Selenia yelled as she ran down the worn dirt path.

"Wait for me, Selenia!" Alice called as she ran after her sister.

"Come on Alice, stop being so a slowpoke!" Selenia complained, turning around to wait for her twin sister. Alice finally manages to catch up.

"Sorry. Let's go," said Alice as they continued walking down the path. The scene pans out to show them on a path to a gigantic building.

Outside the building, children play as supervisors watch them carefully. The scene focuses on a boy and a girl who were talking to each other.

"Good morning Kerri and Derek!" Selenia trilled as she runs up to them, stopping centimeters in front of them.

The pair turned towards Selenia to give her their attention as Alice runs up to them.

"Alice, Selenia!" said Kerri.

"Where is Reyson?" asked Selenia, tipping her head to the side.

"He is inside, do you want me to get him?" asked Derek.

"No, I will get him!" Selenia said quickly and ran inside the building.

Alice flops down on the ground and tries to catch her breath as Kerri and Derek sit down and start conversing again.

"Man, Selenia has so much energy," said Kerri, looking in the direction of where Selena had gone.

"Alice, are you ready to go to the Recreational Island tomorrow?" asked Derek.

"Mmm hmmm," said Alice, absently twirling a strand of silver-white hair around her finger as she stares off into space.

Inside the building, Selenia walks around the building, stopping to talk with some of the kids and the adults along the way.

_ Hmmm, the building is well-kept as ever. Too bad Reyson can't live with us though; it would have been so much fun! Oh well, I can't do anything about, _thought Selenia as she arrived at Reyson's room.

"REYSON, IT'S ME, SELENIA, ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Selenia yelled as she banged on the door with her fist.

"Coming!" Reyson calls as he opens the door. The crystal shard on his cheek glows slightly.

"Come on, why were you moping around in your room, silly?" asked Selenia.

"I was trying to find something!" Reyson huffed.

"Well come on, everyone else is waiting outside!" said Selenia as she grabs his hand.

"Whoa, Selenia!" Reyson cried as he was hauled down the hallway. A custodian looks after them and shakes his head. "Well, at least I don't have to mop the floor anymore."

A group of the orphanage kids wait outside; talking as Selenia and Reyson finally meet them.

"Everyone is here?" asked Selenia.

"No sister. Rafael is not here yet," said Alice.

"Rafael is a noble, if he is late, well too bad!" Selenia declared, crossing her arms.

"Actually Selenia, he is over there," said one of the boys, pointing towards the gate.

They turned to see Rafael with his servants around him.

"You can leave me here," said Rafael.

"Sorry Master Rafael, but we can't just leave you by yourself," said a servant.

"I command you to leave me alone!" said Rafael.

A servant rolls her eyes. "Sorry Master, only your father can command us like that!"

"I would like to be alone!" Rafael demanded.

"You know your mother and father's orders," said the servant.

"Looks like Rafael won't able to come," said one of the girls.

"Hmmm," Selenia muttered, thinking.

"Uh oh, Selenia is thinking," said another girl.

"I know!" Selenia exclaimed. "Everyone, gather around!" said Selenia, beckoning to the group.

They huddled and whispered to each other as Rafael got even madder.

"I told you I would be fine," Rafael said through gritted teeth. "You can leave now, all of you!" He pointed to the door. "I demand that you leave!"

"Now young master-," said a servant before being cut off by a stampede of kids running over him and his fellow servants.

"Huh?" said Rafael, confused and surprised.

"Come on Rafael!" said Reyson who grabbed him and dragged him away.

The servants remained face-down on the ground as Alice runs back to them.

"I am so sorry!" Alice apologized, bowing deeply, before running off with her friends.

The manservant who was interrupted got his face off the ground and commented, "Man, these kids have too much energy," before fainting.

The kids ran off to the hill of rocks and scaled it. Selenia, Rafael and Reyson were the first ones to reach the top. They waited impatiently for Alice, who was struggling halfway.

"Come on Alice, the view is great!" Selenia called.

"I am coming!" Alice responded as she climbed as carefully as she could up the hill.

They waited for a couple of minutes before Reyson sighed and went back down to help Alice, who was tripping over her own feet at that point. They took in the scenery as the children talked.

"What a beautiful day," Alice declared, settling on a spot next to Reyson's right with Selenia sitting on his left.

"Yeah, I hope the weather holds. We are going to the Recreational Island tomorrow!" Selenia said happily, stretching and lying back down.

"The seer crystal says the weather will hold," said Rafael.

There was silence for a couple of moments before Selenia turned around and asked, "Reyson, so what were you looking for in your room?"

"I was looking for this," said Reyson as he removes a necklace under his shirt to show a small, blue, translucent crystal on a chain.

"Oh, our promise crystal!" said Selenia as she took out a matching crystal on a chain from under her shirt.

"You guys made an important promise already?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, we promised that we would always be there for each other and protect each other!" said Selenia. "I've got four crystals now, one with Alice and me, one with my parents, one where we promised we would always be together and protect each other with the orphanage kids and now one with me and Reyson!"

"I've got four already," said Rafael.

"I've also got four," said Reyson.

"I only have three," Alice said quietly.

"Why are you sad?" asked Reyson.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I guess the less promises you make, the less chance you are going to break one, you know?" said Alice.

"At school, the teachers always tell us that promises are sacred pacts and we have to keep them. I think that the more promises we make, the more we appreciate life," said Selenia.

"That is a lot of words," said Alice.

"It's something I read in the religious books of the Church." Selenia's eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh yeah, mom and dad are going to Church tomorrow. Too bad they can't come with us," Selenia commented as she got up and stretched.

They stayed there for a couple more minutes before they decided to return to the orphanage. Alice and Selenia went off to talk with the other kids as Reyson and Rafael walked off in another direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Rafael.

"I want to stop by the cave, I want to show you something cool!" said Reyson.

"Oh no you don't! Do you want to get in trouble?" asked Rafael.

"But I am dying to try it out," said Reyson.

"It's dangerous to go to the cave alone. Besides, I am sure that everyone else wants to see it too," said Rafael.

"Okay, fine, "Reyson finally conceded. "I will wait until tomorrow," said Reyson. "It's no fun if no one is there to see it."

"Promise?" asked Rafael holding out his fist.

"Promise," said Reyson as they did their special handshake. They turn at the sound of footsteps. Kerri runs up to them.

"There you guys are! I need your help," said Kerri.

"What's wrong?" asked Reyson as Kerri stops to catch her breath.

"You need to stop Selenia, she is going to do something really, really stupid!" said Kerri.

"What?" both of them exclaimed at once.

"Come on!" Kerri cried, running off to the orphanage with Reyson and Rafael not far behind her.

They arrived to find Selenia tying herself to a huge makeshift slingshot with the other kids watching.

"Selenia, I don't think this is a good idea," said Alice.

"No need to worry, I just want to fly over that tree," said Selenia.

"Selenia!" Reyson called as he, Rafael and Kerri run up and stand next to Alice.

"Hey Reyson, want to watch me fly?" Selenia asked.

"Are you crazy? That's dangerous!" said Derek.

"Rafael, do something before my sister kills herself!" Alice cried, turning to the noble. But Rafael just crossed his arms.

"Not my problem. She needs to suffer the consequences of her actions," said Rafael.

"Rafael!" exclaimed both Alice and Reyson.

"Well, here I go!" Selenia yelled as she backed up.

"Wait, Selenia!" Reyson called, running over.

But it was too late, as Selenia released the slingshot, making her sail over their heads as she spread her wings out. They watched in horror as Selenia shouted in glee.

"Sister, WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" yells Alice just before Selenia slams into the pine tree. She had not gotten high enough.

Selenia tumbles down the tree as the kids start screaming, loud enough for the caretakers to run out of the orphanage.

"What is going on here?" Miss Tera exclaims as the other caretakers run over to check on Selenia.

"Selenia, can you hear me?" asked Alice who runs over to check on her sister.

Selenia stirs, and then opens her eyes. "That was fun!" Selenia states, grinning. "Can I do it again?"

"Oh no you don't, you are coming in to get checked!" said a lady who picked her up. "And we are calling your parents."

The kids watch as the caretakers walk inside with Selenia.

"I hope Selenia is going to be alright," said Alice.

They waited for an hour, the kids entertaining themselves. At the end of the hour, Selenia zips out of the door, a moving white blur.

"Selenia are you okay?" asked Alice as her sister runs over to them.

"No need to worry, I am a-okay!" said Selenia.

"I warned you," said Reyson.

"Hey I am still alive! Come on, let's go waterfall diving!" Selenia exclaimed, getting up.

"You want to do that just after you slammed into the pine tree?" asked Alice, horrified.

"Hey, I told you I'm fine. Come on!" Selenia urged, grabbing Alice by the arm and dragging her off.

"Sigh," Rafael and Reyson said in unison before running after them.

A couple hours later, Alice and Selenia waved to the rest of the kids as they got ready to go home.

"MEET YOU AT THE AIRSHIP DOCKS!" yelled Selenia before bouncing down the path home.

At home, their parents weren't very happy as they heard about Selenia's latest stunt. They lectured her throughout dinner, telling her how dangerous it was to do something like that. Alice ate in silence. She went upstairs as her parents continued to lecture Selenia. Selenia finally came up the stairs pouting.

"What did mom and dad say?" asked Alice.

"They said that I'm grounded. I can't go to the Recreational Island tomorrow," Selenia grumbled as she stomped her feet. "I am so mad!"

"Well if you didn't try to fly over the pine tree with that slingshot, you would be still going," said Alice.

"Humph," Selenia muttered as she settled into her bed.

Alice gave her a look before settling into her bed.

The next day…

"ALICE, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" yelled her mom, who waited at the stairs as Kerri and Derek wait at the front door with Reyson.

Alice runs down the stairs, stopping for a moment to receive a kiss from her mom.

"Where is Selenia?" asked her mother.

"Um, Selenia is sick," said Alice.

"What? Oh my goodness," said her mother.

"Oh man, Selenia isn't here, I wanted to see her!" said Kerri.

"Well I don't think it would be good if we caught a cold. We wouldn't be able to have fun," said Reyson.

"And even if she wasn't sick, she isn't coming," said Alice.

"WHAT?" all three of them exclaimed.

"She is grounded for a week thanks to that stunt she pulled with the slingshot," said Alice's mother.

Alice's mother shook her head and turned to Alice. "Now remember Alice, be careful."

"Yes mother!" said Alice.

"Well come on, we are going to miss the airship!" said Derek as Kerri dragged them off with her.

"Have a great day, see you at supper!" Alice's mom called after them, waving.

Alice stopped to give her a wave before being dragged off by her friends. They boarded the airship as the other kids, Rafael and his family, other nobles, servants and the orphanage supervisors get on. The kids play around a little until the airship finally reaches the island. Everybody scrambles off as servants start setting up stuff so the nobles can rest in comfort while Miss Tera gathers the kids together.

"Now remember children, those this is a safe area, please be careful and be careful where the edge of the island is, okay?" asked Miss Tera.

"Yes Miss Tera!" said all of the kids.

"Good, be back in a couple of hours and don't wander too far without an adult," said Miss Tera.

The kids shouted in glee before everyone scattered all over the place. Miss Tera sighed before heading back to talk with her fellow co-workers. Lord and Lady Cremia settle on chairs with a servant opening an umbrella to shade them from the sun.

The kids were laughing and joking with each other as they ran down the path. Alice seemed to be in a happier mood today as she played and laughed with the other children. They reached a cave as they continued down to explore, some of the boys playing tricks on the girls.

"BOO!" yelled Alice, popping out from behind a corner and startling several kids.

"Is there something wrong, Alice?" asked Kerri.

"Huh, why?" asked Alice.

"You seemed, well more like your twin sister," said Kerri.

"Selenia isn't here and she made me promise to act like her so she can feel what is like being here," said Alice.

"Hey guys watch this," said Reyson. His crystal shard glowed as he threw a bolt of energy at a stalagmite. It explodes, showering rocks, but letting out a magnificent rainbow.

"COOL!" yell the boys as the girls oohhed and aaahhhed.

"Man, I want a crystal shard so badly!" said Derek.

"You can't get one until you are legally ten though. It is pretty expensive," said Kerri.

"Hey Reyson, where did you get yours anyway?" asked one of the girls.

"I don't know, I have had this since as long as I could remember," said Reyson.

"Hey Reyson, try to hit that stalagmite over there," said one of the boys.

They spend a half a hour watching Reyson practice his powers, shouting in glee and awe of seeing the rainbow colors and pointing out targets. Reyson stopped for a break, his crystal shard fading in color.

"Hey, what's that glow over there?" asked Alice who pointed to a glowing object far away.

"I think that is a crystal," said Reyson. He cupped his hand over his eyes to have a better look.

"Hey Reyson, maybe your should try to hit that, at least you know where to aim," suggested Kerri.

"Sure," said Reyson.

As Reyson focused, Rafael fell deep into thought.

"Rafael is there something wrong?" asked Derek.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just thought it looked familiar," said Rafael, startled out of his thoughts.

Reyson aims, but misses the crystal.

"Oh man, you were so close! Aim a little to the left," said one of the boys as Rafael continued to think.

Reyson aims, but was too much to the left.

"So close! A little more to the right," said one of the girls.

"Hmmm," said Rafael as he continued to think.

"Man, I am going to hit it this time," said Reyson who concentrated really hard.

"Ah ha, now I remember!" Rafael cried, just as Reyson released his bolt of energy.

The energy hit the crystal dead on. At first nothing happened, and everyone began to wonder if Reyson had simply missed the crystal. Then the cave started to shake as the crystal cracked, then shattered.

"What is going on?" Kerri cried, panicking. She was clinging to Derek.

"Let's get out of here!" Rafael yelled.

The kids ran screaming as all kinds of rocks fell from the ceiling. Up on the surface, the nobles were enjoying drinks and polite conversations when the island started shaking slightly before stopping.

"Honey, do you feel that?" asked Rafael's mother.

"Yes, that is strange, it is rare to have earthquakes on the Floating Island," said Hema as he got up from his seat.

Just then, the island started shaking as nobles and servants alike started panicking.

"What is going on!" cried a noble.

"Is this the goddess's judgment coming upon us?" asked a lady.

On a random island, people were working in a whole room of computers as they monitored the islands. A person yelled something as a manager ran over to the person.

"Sector B-25 crystal is gone. The island is collapsing!" cried the person.

"Call the emergency airships. Get everyone out of there immediately!" yelled the manager as chaos ensued.

Back on the island, servants were trying to escort their charges back to the airship. The Lady of Cremia was panicking and calling for her son while Hema tried to drag her to their waiting airship. The Lady broke from her husband's hold as she ran off.

"Wait, Dena!" yelled Hema who tried to run after his wife, but was pushed back by the crowd of panicked people onto a nearby airship.

Inside the cave, the kids scrambled, trying to jump over broken areas of the path and dodging falling rocks. They had already lost kids as the path crumbled behind them.  
>"We are going to die!" yelled Kerri as they saw their path was blocked by a gigantic rock.<p>

"Stand back!" yelled Reyson who sent a bolt of energy at the rock, disintegrating it.

"Come on!" yelled Rafael as he ran out.

"Yes sir," they yelled, following him.

Alice ran after them, but the ground crumbled under her feet.

"Reyson!" Alice yelled as she began to fall backward.

"ALICE!" yelled Reyson. He turned around to reach for her outstretched hand.

He reached as far as he could, but his fingers only scraped her fingers as she fell into the depths.

"ALICE!" yelled Reyson. It looked like he was prepared to dive in after Alice, but Kerri and Derek grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let me go! ALICE!" Reyson yelled as they dragged him to the entrance of the cave.

"Hurry!" Rafael yelled as the rest of them barely ran out of the cave as it collapsed behind them.

The island slowly crumbles as airships leave the port, one by one. Hema is trying to get back on the island to find his wife and son, but his servants are trying to prevent him from going.

"FATHER!" Rafael called as the he and the surviving kids shoot out from the dust cloud.

"It's my son! Stop the airship!" Hema commanded as the ship stopped and let down its plank.

The kids ran onto the ship just as the ground they were just on crumbled to dust. The ship quickly took off as Rafael ran to his father. The other servants took care of the other kids. Reyson sat in a corner, staring into space, stunned. Behind them the island started descending to Terra as it crumbled at the edges. Below, the people of Terra watched in horror as the island fell. It eventually crashed into the Earth, causing shock waves and sending clouds of dust and dirt into the air.

The screen blackens as words scroll on the screen…

_The destruction of Recreational Island caused the death of 200 lives. Deaths include Lady Dena of Cremia, Fate and Lady of Sema and 40 children of Cremia's orphanage. Many are still missing. They are presumed dead. The deaths were sorrowful. By law the perpetrator has to be banished to the land of Terra._

At the funeral, Selenia cries in her mother's arm as the coffin that holds her sister is placed into the ground. Nearby, a separate funeral is placed for Lady Dena. Everyone attending are either glum, grieving, or shocked. Rafael manages to stop himself from crying, but it looks like he is barely holding it in as the coffin that holds his mother is placed into the ground. Lady Dena's favorite song plays.

After the funeral, Selenia stands before Alice's grave as she continues crying. She is lead off by her parents. Reyson who was nearby, tried to apologize to Selenia, but she pushes him away, telling him she doesn't want to speak to him. Selenia's parents only give Reyson a harsh glare. Screen cuts to a courtroom. In the courtroom is Fate Hema, who didn't look very well and very sorrowful. He gives the final verdict to Reyson's fate, dictated by law.

"As the Goddess law states, the fate of those who destroyed a Floating Island are to be banished to Terra. You are forbidden to ever live here again unless you are allowed to. Your wings will be sealed forever as a mark of your crime. May the goddess have mercy and choose your fate well," Fate Hema intones solemnly.

Reyson is silent throughout the whole ruling and allows himself to be led out of the courtroom. Rafael, who is there, refuses to look at Reyson. Selenia only gives Reyson a brief glance as Reyson is led off to the unknown.

Disclaimer: Read and Review! I can't promise I would update, but I would try to update it. If you have problems with the story, please be considerate about your answers and think before you review. I was trying to write the story like you are playing a video game so sorry if it sounds weird.

16


End file.
